Life in Japan isn't so bad
by kookinkole
Summary: Inuyasha and Amayu Inoue a half-japanese girl who moved to japan clash when they first meet. But this Amayu girl seems strangely familiar to him as they fight for their new cause. Read & Review pease! This is my 1st fan fiction critisism is welcomed.


_"You will die soon..." said Naraku nearing an unprotected kagome. She looked over to him in complete horror. _

_"What do you mean?" she asked shakily._

_"You will soon find out.." with that Naraku reached out to her with his sharp claws ready to rip her apart._

Kagome shot up with a gasp and looked around the camp site. Everyone was still asleep.

"It must've been a dream." she thought wiping sweat from her forehead.

" But it almost seemed too real." then she felt it. A cold shiver. She could sense a jewel shard very close.

"I smell his scent!!" Inuyasha said jumping from the tree he had been sleeping in just a few seconds before.

With that everyone was up quickly shoving things in their bags and putting out the fire.

They were on their way to the fight of their life.

--

The alarm rang louder than any other noise Amaya Inoue had ever heard in her life. She sat up siltently and turned off the noise. After second of her staring off into space she finally started getting ready for school. After getting out of the shower, Amaya put on an all black outfit making sure it covered every last bit of her body. She brushed ehr hair so that the deep purple locks would mostly hang in her face.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" she yelled bursting out the front door towards a enormous yellow school bus.

--

The group stoped in a large grassy feild readying for battle.

"Here they come." said Sango holding tightly to her Hiraikotsu.

Naraku landed about 100 yards away from the group with a huge smirk across his being.

Iniyasha raced to Naraku making a swift attack with Tessaiga but was miraculosly dodged.

Miroku and Sango were killing off Deamons by the dozen while Kagome tried her best shooting her devine arrows.

The battle seemed to be wageing on for hours and finally the group was down to only Naraku.

Every one was in close quarters to the ongoing battle between Inuyasha and Naraku trying to aid them as well as they could.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku who was closing in on the fairly injured pup. After Naraku dodged however, Kagome shot her arrow which hit him right squar in the chest. Then she saw it. The completed shikon no tama fly through the air and landing now only a few feet away from her.

She raced as quickly as her body could take her and rached for the jewel which was now securely around her neck. When suddenly out of nowhere it went black.

--

Amayu sat in the cafeteria of her school in a table that was empty. She was always alone during school. No one had ever befreinded ehr in the school no matter how hard she had tried in all three years of her time in high school. Maybe it was because of the way she dressed that scared off Class mates and teachers alike.

Or maybe it was because they knew she'd be moving and didn't want to befriend her when she was leaving tomorrow.

When she got home she went to her now almost completely empty room and sighed. 'Goodbye America, and Hello Japan.' she thought staring at her passport.

She was okay with Japan and all but she didn't like the fact that she'd have to change her everyday life. Like how she had been taking formal Japanese classes for the past 2 years just to be ready for this trip.

It's all because of him. Her step-father to be. James Miyamoto. Amayu's mom had this thing for Japanese men. She never understood why. To her they all looked the same. In fact, her mother was completely american. For god's sake, her name was Janet Smith.

All Amayu knew was that she wasn't going to like living in Japan. Not one bit.

--

Time seemed to be frozen on the spot. Everyone was in shock when they heard an ear-splitting cry. They all turned to see Naraku shooting a cloud of Miasma mixed with fire in Kagome's direction. And as soon as it had happened, it was over. Kagome was no more.


End file.
